Cambio de Eje
by LeResistance
Summary: AU. Su vida no iba para nada bien, su padre lo veía como la oveja negra, su novio lo había engañado y abandonado, y ahora debía soportar a ese atractivo pero aburridísimo rubio en su casa. No obstante, las primeras impresiones no son siempre las acertadas y la vida le enseñará que tiene mucho que aprender de ese encantador hombre. Erwin x Eren / Levi x Eren. ERUREN / RIREN. LEMON.


**Advertencia:**Relación chico x chico, si el tema no es de tu agrado, no lo leas.

**Parejas****: **Erwin x Eren / Levi/Rivaille x Eren

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no nos pertenecen, son de su autor respectivo.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Aquella noche decidió perderse por completo, desmoronarse en su realidad y dejar todo tipo de razonamiento de lado para entregarse al patrón hipnótico que dibujaban las luces de la pista de baile, queriendo confundirse por entre la multitud que abarrotaba el lugar, dejándose llevar por la música que atravesaba sus tímpanos y se apoderaba de su cuerpo, envolviéndolo en una danza errática y frenética.

Intercambió miradas lascivas y cómplices con cualquiera que se le cruzase, bailó y bebió hasta desfallecer y ser incapaz de mantenerse en pie. Esa noche sólo deseaba olvidar, dejar de sentir por un instante ese dolor punzante en su pecho que a ratos le impedía respirar. Quería perder la consciencia y por un segundo no ser capaz de recordar a esa persona que había hecho que su corazón se quebrara en mil pedazos, los cuales ahora se le incrustaban como navajas en su cuerpo y le herían haciéndole creer que agonizaba lentamente.

Ah, ese maldito cobarde.

Si tan sólo las cosas no hubiesen terminado de esa manera. No sabía qué nombre ponerle a su situación en esos momentos, pero no es como si la culpa la tuviese completamente él. Su exnovio, Rivaille, lo había engañado con otro. De todas maneras, no era la primera vez que sucedía lo mismo. Y él mismo había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que, como el típico fiel amante cegado por su novio, le había perdonado.

Era un estúpido.

¿Qué clase de persona era capaz de soportar tanto dolor con tal de no dejar a la persona que ama? ¿De perdonarlo una y otra vez y nunca aprender? ¿De dejar el orgullo de lado y arrastrarse por alguien más, postrándose bajo sus pies?

Apretó sus puños con una fuerza enfurecida y chirreó con los dientes.

Se sentía pequeño, como la mierda misma.

Todo este tiempo dando todo de sí, sosteniéndose de la persona que más amaba en el mundo para que al final fuese tratado como la peor basura y todo su amor resultase ser una mentira tortuosa que terminó en el drenaje.

—¡Eren! —Le llamó una voz a todo pulmón a sus espaldas, tomándole del hombro y sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. El bullicio del lugar le impedía comprender lo que el uno del otro se decía —, creo que ya es hora de irnos —El aludido se volteó y divisó la figura de un joven bajo, cabellos rubios y ojos azules muy preocupado.

—Déjame en paz, Armin —respondió molesto deshaciéndose del agarre de su amigo y tambaleándose. Ciertamente el hecho de haber bebido de más era una muestra clara de que apenas podía mantener el equilibrio y pronunciar palabras cuerdas —Vete de aquí si tú quieres, yo seguiré bailando.

Dicho esto, Eren se adentró por entre la muchedumbre en busca de nuevas presas que cazar con tal de olvidar a su examante. Estaba tan herido y dolido que no quería recordar nada de él, nada. A pesar de la borrachera y la casi nula consciencia que tenía, sabía que todo lo que ahora hacía no era más que un acto patético y lamentable. Pero no sabía qué otra cosa más hacer. Tal vez todo ello no le serviría de nada, pero tampoco podía negar que disfrutaba sacar provecho de la libertad que en esos momentos tenía.

—Eren — La voz de Armin volvió a retumbar en sus oídos, al parecer el chico lo había seguido y sus esfuerzos por perderlo fueron en vano. Se volteó tratando de no caerse en el intento y buscó entre el gentío hasta que sus verdes ojos se toparon con los azules de su amigo, los cuales lo observaban con una mezcla de reproche y lástima—, no puedes seguir así, mira en el estado en que te encuentras —agregó tratando nuevamente de hacer contacto con su amigo posando ambas manos a en sus hombros.

—¡Maldita sea, Armin! ¡Déjame en paz! —exclamó el joven alzando sus brazos amenazadoramente, dispuestos a empujar al más bajo con tal de alejarlo de él. Ya no estaba pensando con razón, sólo quería hacer lo que se le antojara y que lo dejaran de una vez.

Pero antes de que alcanzase completar su objetivo, una mano fuerte lo retuvo. Eren se volteó enfadado para saber quién osaba atreverse a interrumpir, pero abrió sus ojos sorprendido al darse cuenta de quien se trataba. El rostro de su hermana lo fulminaba a creces con su mirada. Una muchacha de cabellos negros y piel blanca como la nieve sujetaba afanosa el brazo del otro con una fuerza que le superaba.

—Ya basta Eren, nos iremos a casa ahora mismo —sentenció la chica sin aceptar cualquier tipo de réplica de su hermano, tironeándolo con tal potencia que en pocos minutos los tres ya se encontraban en las afueras del local.

—¡Por qué demonios hiciste eso, Mikasa!—gritó Eren encolerizado tratando de soltarse de los agarres de su hermana —¡¿Es que acaso ustedes no lo entienden?!

—Claro que lo entendemos —dijo Armin con calma.

—¡No, no lo hacen!—reprochó.

—Eren —pronunció Mikasa.

—¡¿Qué diablos les importa lo que yo haga?!

—Eren…—repitió sin alterarse en lo más mínimo.

—¿Acaso se creen mis padres?! —vociferó de manera casi inentendible y fuera de sí. El rubio alzaba sus manos tratando de calmar a su amigo, pero ninguna palabra podía salir de su boca. —¡Lárguense de aquí y no regresen!

—Eren, estás borracho —afirmó la mujer.

—No estoy borrach…—Pero antes de que alcanzara a terminar su frase, la muchacha lo golpeó en la boca de su estómago lo cual le hizo botar saliva de sus labios y caer recto al suelo.

Apoyó ambas manos en el cemento y sus brazos le temblaban, tratando por todos los medios de recuperar el aliento de sus pulmones y enfrentar a su supuesto amigo y a su hermana. No se iba a dejar amedrentar por un simple golpe propinado por una mujer, claro que no. Reunió todas sus fuerzas para ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas no le respondieron. Fue en ese instante cuando notó lo lamentable que era su situación. Apretó los puños mientras sentía un gran mareo apoderarse de su cuerpo, más unas incontenibles ganas de vomitar que le hicieron toser en exceso.

Más tarde, un fuerte retorcijo se produjo en su estómago y a continuación, terminó botando todo rastro de líquido alcohólico de su cuerpo. Definitivamente su organismo no pudo soportar el golpe efectuado por la chica y no halló otra salida más que expulsar la bebida. Tanto Armin como Mikasa quedaron asqueados al tener que observar la lamentable escena que Eren protagonizaba.

Aun así y a pesar de la humillación que le significaba el estar vomitando en plena vía pública, el joven no pudo contenerse sino hasta que su estómago estuvo por completo vacío, su cuerpo temblaba y un sudor frío recorría su frente y espalda, sumado a aquellos desagradables espasmos que no parecían querer detenerse incluso cuando ya solo quedaba su propia bilis para ser expulsada. Eren no sabía si llorar o reír por aquel triste espectáculo que estaba dando.

Mikasa ya había logrado ignorar el asco que había sentido en un principio hacia su hermano, por lo que lentamente se acercó hasta quedar justo detrás del muchacho y se inclinó para sujetar suavemente con su mano derecha los cabellos castaños del otro, los cuales Eren, en un acto de rebeldía contra su padre, los había dejado crecer y ahora tocaban sus hombros con prestancia, con su siniestra acarició la espalda del castaño dando pequeños golpecitos para ayudarlo a recuperarse.

—Levántate y vámonos a casa—sugirió la muchacha, repasando su mano tenuemente por la espalda de Eren.

—No… yo no quie…

—Deja de ser un obstinado y ve a casa, Eren—Le interrumpió Armin—Sabemos cómo te sientes, pero ya es suficiente.

Eren frunció su ceño con la cólera arrasando en sus venas.

—¡Siguen sin saber nada! —Se levantó de la acera, aun mareado por el vómito—Yo sólo quiero ir… y olvidarlo…—Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes por las orillas de sus orbes como dos perlas prontas a caer—Sólo eso… yo… soy yo el que no quiere saber nada—sollozaba inevitablemente y un nudo se acumuló en su garganta.

Sus amigos le miraban expectantes mientras nada podían hacer para animar a Eren. Sólo dejarlo drenar sus emociones en lágrimas amargas que poco a poco comenzaron a convertirse en un llanto abismal.

—Eren, ya cálmate—Intentó en vano pedirle Armin a su amigo para que detuviera sus lamentos.

Pero era inútil, Eren continuaba llorando a mares a pesar de que hiciera esfuerzos sobrehumanos por contener su rabia y pena. Por las dimensiones de su llanto, pensaba que en cualquier instante podría ahogarse entre sus propias lágrimas si así pudiera suceder.

"_Me he convertido en un maldito niñito llorón_" Se decía para sus adentros.

La ira y tristeza que sofocaban su ser seguían dándole motivos para aumentar su llanto y oprimir su pecho cada vez más, creyendo que le podría estallar en cualquier momento. Sentía ganas de gritar hasta despedazar su garganta, pronunciar mil y un maldiciones y destruir todo lo que se cruzase en el camino con sus propios puños, con tal de calmar su desdichada frustración que socavaba su alma hasta reducirla a cenizas. Era un sentimiento desgarrador que jamás en su vida quisiera volver a experimentar otra vez, pues ya faltaba poco para que sus cuerdas vocales se hicieran añicos hasta no poder gritar más.

Pero eso ni siquiera le importaba.

Mikasa dejó de acariciar la espalda de su hermano y llevó sus níveas manos hacia su rostro, obligándolo a que la mirara.

—Eren… —Lo llamó en un susurro tan suave que no parecía provenir de los labios de aquella severa muchacha—ya deja de llorar, él no merece ninguna de tus lágrimas.

—Lo sé—La interrumpió entre sollozos entrecortados —, pero no puedo evitarlo, yo amo a Rivaille—Terminó por reconocer aquel sentimiento sintiendo como si aquellas palabras le carcomieran por dentro, como si su sangre hubiese sido reemplazada por un ácido particularmente corrosivo.

Y justo en ese momento, como si pronunciar su nombre hubiese sido una especie invocación e inconscientemente lo hubiese llamado, la razón de su pesar apareció delante de sus ojos; La silueta de esa persona apareció. Caminaba del brazo de una mujer que, por la cantidad de maquillaje que llevaba y aquella ropa de mal gusto que no dejaba nada para la imaginación, Eren podría jurar que se trataba de una prostituta. La pareja se dirigía hacia la discoteca donde momentos antes el joven de ojos verdes se entregó por completo a los excesos precisamente para olvidar a ese hombre que ahora observaba.

La ironía hizo que su pecho se oprimiera con mayor fuerza y trató por todos los medios esconderse detrás de su hermana para no ser divisado por el otro, mas sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, ya que pronto pudo sentir como esos grises ojos como nubes de tormenta se asentaban sobre él y una sonrisa ladina se formaba en su pálido rostro.

No pudo evitar despegar sus ojos de los de él tan pronto como los vio. Parecía haber sido hipnotizado por su lóbrega mirada fría que lo amenazaban como dos cuchillas filosas. Los escalofríos no tardaron en electrizar sus entrañas y detener su aliento por unos segundos, abriendo paso a su corazón latir hasta en las sienes, queriendo por poco reventarlas.

Fue como haber visto a un espectro.

Pero no, era real. Tan real como lo que lamentablemente vivía en esa miserable noche.

Tan real como su dolor.

Tan real como sus engaños.

Tan real como esa sonrisa nefasta que lo aturdía con tan sólo mirarlo de pies a cabeza.

Aquel semblante que Rivaille le propinaba sonreía junto a la más pura perversidad. Eren por unos minutos pensó que su sola existencia era una vergüenza, pues eso era lo que aquellos ojos fijos le transmitían.

Y más tarde, un leve murmullo imperceptible salió de su boca, uno que jamás esperó llegara.

"_Patético."_

No logró oírlo, pero sí verlo. Como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido y esos condenados labios que alguna vez saboreó y fueron suyos hubiesen musitado en cámara lenta aquella desgarradora palabra, terminaron de destrozarle el corazón.

El cuerpo de Eren quedó literalmente congelado.

Más adelante, vio cuando el hombre curvó su boca y continuó su camino aprisionando aun más a la muchacha con uno de sus brazos por la cintura, haciendo gala de su infinito desprecio.

Y prontamente desapareció frente a las puertas de la discoteca, dejándolo a su suerte y abandono para que sus propias lágrimas terminasen de devorarlo como a un pobre animal.

El castaño deseó morir en ese momento y así poder dar fin de una vez por todas a ese dolor que parecía infinito, mas reunió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y se puso de pie, con la cabeza gacha para ocultar sus ojos ya enrojecidos con sus largas hebras que ahora agradecía que fuesen largas y rebeldes.

—Vamos a casa —musitó intentando que su voz no se quebrara producto del llanto.

Mikasa y Armin lo miraron contrariados ante el cambio de actitud del otro, al estar preocupados por Eren, ninguno de los dos se percató de la fugaz presencia de Rivaille hace algunos segundos.

Comenzó a caminar lenta y pausadamente por la acera con sus piernas tintineantes como campana y cuerpo frágil producto del exceso de alcohol, náuseas y posterior vómito —sumado a la aparición repentina de la persona que menos quería ver en esos momentos—, intentó no caer. Su amigo y hermana fueron rápidamente a socorrerlo para evitar que se tropezara o algo y lo sujetaron por ambos lados.

Eren, con la dignidad por los suelos y el orgullo pisoteado, tragó por su garganta pensando en su penosa situación. No sabía si llorar de la risa, o hacerlo de tristeza y rabia por todo lo que había pasado.

"_Eso fue el colmo_" Pensó.

Era sólo un efecto domino de pura mala suerte y desgracia.

El camino a casa de los jóvenes hermanos fue realizado en silencio, procurando solamente que el cuerpo de Eren, el cual se asemejaba más a un bulto que a una persona, no tropezara y cayera al suelo, lastimándose aún más de lo que ya estaba —aunque sus heridas no fuesen precisamente físicas—, Llegaron a la casa de Jaeger casi a la media hora de recorrido, adentrándose a ésta con el mayor sigilo posible que el hecho de arrastrar un cuerpo entre dos les permitía. A duras penas pudieron subir a Eren por las escaleras y arrojarlo a la cama, despojándolo de sus zapatos y cubriéndolo con mantas para que no se enfriara. El joven no mostró resistencia alguna, a esas alturas ya se encontraba completamente inconsciente. Mikasa dejó a su hermano descansar en su habitación para luego acompañar a Armin hasta la puerta.

—Gracias por ayudarme con Eren —agradeció la joven a su amigo de ojos azules.

—No te preocupes, sólo espero que Eren se sienta mejor mañana—respondió con preocupación.

—Yo también lo espero—murmuró mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Bueno, yo me retiro, cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme, Eren necesita de nosotros ahora más que nunca.

—Lo sé, buenas noches.

—Hasta mañana—Se despidió el rubio, dejando a Mikasa en su casa, jurándose a sí misma que nadie volvería a lastimar a su hermano como ese maldito hombre de mirada gélida.

**(...)**

La luz matinal que se colaba por la ventana de la habitación del muchacho de ojos aguamarina le obligó a despertarse, abriendo sus orbes con lentitud al tiempo que un terrible mareo le invadía y un punzante dolor en su cabeza hacía que volviera a cerrarlos de golpe, desorientándose por unos minutos. Tragó duro con la intención de reunir el valor para levantarse, arrepintiéndose de ello ya que su garganta, la cual estaba completamente seca, pareció desgarrarse dolorosamente, al tiempo que un sabor amargo que pudo reconocer como una mezcla de cerveza y bilis se agolpaba en su boca.

—Qué asco—murmuró con una voz rasposa, sobándose las sienes mientras poderosas punzadas entorpecían sus ganas de poder mover aunque sea un solo pie.

No recordaba casi nada de lo que había sucedido el día anterior, o por lo menos durante la noche. Lo único que alcanzó a recordar, fue cuando se dirigió un rato a la disco a despejar la mente junto a sus amigos—quienes en realidad decidieron seguirlo por cuenta propia para que Eren no se metiera en problemas—, pero después, nada. Sus memorias eran sólo fragmentos borrosos de un episodio que a lo mejor jamás lograría recrear en su mente, pues por más que tratase, le resultaba imposible, incluso le provocaba más dolores de cabeza. Parecía más una videocasetera rota y olvidada. Se encogió de hombros ya derrotado, lo más probable es que su hermana nuevamente lo hubiese llevado a rastras hacia su habitación, no sería la primera vez en todo caso, y la verdad es que poco le importaba.

Se removió de su sitio e hizo el intento del año por mover aunque sea un músculo y dignarse a levantarse. Pero su cuerpo más asimilaba sus intentos como si estuviese moviendo una roca gigante. Como deseaba ser Hércules en aquel instante para poder salir de ese lugar.

Hasta que por fin lo logró.

Milagrosamente salió de su cama, luego de que un repentino mareo taladrara su cabeza como un torbellino. Sin embargo, aquello no fue impedimento para salir de su habitación y poder saber del mundo que lo esperaba ansioso por su llegada.

"_Como si eso realmente fuese a pasar."_ Se dijo a sí mismo.

Sonrió triunfalmente, como si haber logrado levantarse hubiese sido la hazaña de su vida, pero el continuo palpitar en sus sienes borraron la curvatura de sus labios inmediatamente.

—Vamos Eren, no es la primera vez que despiertas con resaca. —Se animó ordenando sus pensamientos, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, sus borracheras eran mucho más comunes de lo que su familia aceptaba.

Lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse al baño y lavar sus dientes para eliminar aquel regusto para nada agradable que aún invadía su lengua —pues su sabor lo sentía como si se hubiese tragado una bocanada de pasto—, para luego y sin ningún escrúpulo, beber agua directamente del grifo del lavabo para calmar aquella demandante sed que había resecado hasta su tráquea. Pensó en tomar un baño, ya que su cuerpo olía a sudor y cigarrillos, pero prefirió dejarlo para luego, ya que una urgente necesidad por probar algún bocado lo antes posible le hizo tomar la determinación de bajar a la cocina y tomar un buen desayuno, por lo que se limitó a lavar su cara y bajar a la primera planta en busca de comida.

No lo supo hasta un rato después cuando se percató del sonido unas vocecillas provenir de la cocina. Probablemente se trataba de sus padres quienes ya se hallaban despiertos hacía suponía mucho rato —no miró la hora ni nada, pero por costumbre y acorde a la posición del sol, tuvo la certeza de que probablemente el reloj marcaba más allá de las tres de la tarde—. Continúo descendiendo por las escaleras hasta que una idea alarmante surgió en su cabeza.

Hoy era día de semana. Mikasa seguramente estaría en la escuela y su padre en el trabajo, por lo que su madre era la única que podía encontrarse en la cocina en ese momento. Sin embargo, ¿Por qué oía una voz masculina provenir de ahí? ¿Es que acaso su padre había decidido no ir a trabajar en esta ocasión? ¿Qué haría entonces si Grisha lo veía en ese lamentable estado como en el que actualmente se encontraba? No se lo perdonaría. Probablemente su madre, tras haberse resignado tiempo atrás por su absoluta rebeldía, no le diría nada. Pero su padre era diferente. Él no se dejaría llevar por rodeos, lo castigaría o tal vez en esta oportunidad sí que lo echaría de casa. Y la verdad es que tantas opciones comenzaron a listar en su cabeza, que un ligero temor se asomó por su mente. Ya oía sus severos sermones apuñalarle los oídos.

Sin embargo, cuando ya pisó el último escalón faltante, grande fue su sorpresa. Aquella voz no le llegaba ni a los talones en similitud con la de su padre, al contrario, se oía fuerte, grave y bastante varonil para sus sentidos. Era completamente diferente.

¿De quién era?

Se escondió detrás de la puerta de la cocina para prestar atención a esa voz.

Nunca en su vida la había escuchado antes, y apostaba que era la primera vez que lo hacía, pues no se le hacía familiar por ningún motivo.

Cuando estuvo por completo seguro de que esa voz le era absolutamente extraña, pensó en girar sobre sus talones y devolverse hasta su habitación para no encontrarse con aquella persona que, de seguro se trataba de alguna de las aburridas visitas de sus padres. No obstante, su curiosidad fue mayor, quizás se debía a su atrayente tono, pero deseó con ferviente intensidad conocer al poseedor de aquella desconocida frecuencia. E ignorando su deplorable estado, se adentró a la cocina para toparse con su madre preparando una taza de café, visiblemente alegre, mientras conversaba con un hombre joven, de cabellos rubios y bien peinados, piel blanca y notablemente suave, rasgos varoniles, atractivo y dueño de unos ojos azules profundos como el océano. Su cuerpo estaba oculto por un monótono traje pero se notaba era delgado y bien formado, también pudo deducir de que era bastante alto a pesar de que estaba sentado mientras recibía la taza que le alcanzaba su madre.

Se quedó estático por unos momentos, no esperó encontrarse con alguien como ese sujeto en su cocina y no reaccionó sino hasta que su madre, percatándose de su presencia lo llamó entusiasmada.

—¡Eren! —exclamó la mujer acercándose hasta su hijo.

—Mamá —susurró el joven contrariado y sin quitar la vista del hombre que ahora le miraba y sonreía encantadoramente —¿Quién es ese sujeto? —preguntó descortésmente.

Los ojos de Eren se clavaban fijos como los de un animal al acecho por sobre los del desconocido sujeto. Su ceño lo arrugaba notoriamente y entrecerraba sus verdes orbes, como si el hermoso bosque que emanaba en sus retinas de pronto se convirtiera en un sombrío pantano.

Pero el hombre ni siquiera se inmutó ante su fiero semblante. Más bien, sonrió maravillado y alzando la vista, se levantó de su asiento. Y ofreciendo su mano frente al muchacho, se presentó:

—Mi nombre es Erwin Smith. Mi padre es un fiel amigo de Grisha y desde hoy tendré el gran honor de quedarme aquí por un tiempo a vivir con ustedes—Expandió su sonrisa, mostrando la hermosa curvatura de sus finos labios—. Mucho gusto, Eren.

No supo qué hacer o pensar en ese instante, las palabras se las tragó la tierra y la sorpresa lo tomó desapercibido.

Eso no lo esperaba.

* * *

Agradecemos su tiempo para dedicarlo en esta historia.

Es una historia corta que no consta más allá de los cinco a seis capítulos.

Espero que les haya sido de su agrado esta primera parte. Comentarios, sugerencias y otros son siempre bien recibidos.

Continuará.


End file.
